Strip For Me, Please!
by Scintilla-Ish
Summary: Welcome to Fiamma! This is a very exclusive Strip Club for Cosa Nostra, filled with your favorite mafiosi and lemony goodness with sprinkles of crack on top! Thank you very much for choosing this place, and we hope you enjoy your stay. Immensely. Current: Opening [INDEFINITE HIATUS - might continue on another site that won't have me reported]


**"《 Fiamma 》Opening Soon! Filled to the brim with very much capable and sexy mafiosos, assassins, and mafia dons! Includes an exclusive café for Cosa Nostra, private rooms, and memberships!**  
 **For more information, call #18 - 0823 - 0828 "**

"What? Fuck no." "Aw, Please~?" "No is No." "Aww~, Pretty Please~?" "No." "Come on, Maya! Pretty Please with a Cherry on Top~?" "For the last time. Fuck. No- Goddamit, Luka!"

A raven-haired woman yells, A red-haired woman pulling on her leg harshly and pouting, causing the sitting Maya to nearly slide off her chair. "But- but, why~?!" Luka whines childishly, and pulls on Maya's leg again, the ravenette curses inaudibly under her breath.

"I don't wanna help run it!" Maya snaps back, her usually calm composure broken in the face of her psychotic friend's unthinkable suggestion. "Please, Maya! I need help running it!" Luka pleads, tugging on the other's pant leg again. "Just think about _him_! He'll be there~!"

The red-head adds, her tone turning mischievous at the end. The raven stiffens and blushes like a tomato. "I-I..." She took a deep breath. "I w-won't f-f-fall to temp- temptations!"

Luka huffs, adjusting her grip on Maya's leg, "You say that, but you actually want to see him! Don't lie! You know that I know you want to see him!" She says in an admonishing-manner.

"Seriously, guys. Calm your damn tits. And don't forget about me! I want to help!" A brunette pipes in, not able to handle the childish banter between the two. Luka turns her head to look at the brunette, "I know, Sunshine! We just need to convince Maya to help us! The both of us can't possibly run the club on our own! We need her composure!" The red-haired woman says, dragging out the last word. Sunshine blinks at that, then tilts head- considering what the red-head just said.

"Oh! Okay!" The brunette nods, before turning to look at Maya, who looks cautiously and suspiciously at the two women who have an album filled to the brim with blackmail against her.

"Maya..." Sunshine starts slowly, making Luka smile- she figured that she would use that. "Did you know-?"  
"No, I didn't." Maya deadpans, causing the red-headed woman- who was still holding her leg, damn it- to flick her forehead, she rubs the reddening spot and gives the amused Sunshine a look that said 'get on with it already'.

"Okay, did you know that the uniforms are really, like really tight? And that it would easily outline a anyone's abs and muscles~?" Sunshine says, a sing-song tone in her voice, Maya looks mostly confused.

The raven-head nods, all the while trying to take her leg back from Luka's grip. "Uh huh. And? What does that have to do with all of this?" She questions, the red-head and brunette smile innocently.

"Oh, you know. Just wondering what Tsuna would look like in," Sunshine takes the tablet from the coffee table and taps on it a few times. "This." She finishes, turning the tablet around to make it face her raven-headed friend.

On the screen, was the uniform. And it was very obvious that it was tight and made of leather- it looked like a normal suit with a few...minor changes.

Maya stares at it for a minute- then turns away as she covers her face with both her hands, managing to reclaim her leg since Luka loosened her grip.

Luka and Sunshine grin triumphantly. "Now will you help us?" Maya peeks out from an opening between her fingers, before turning away and screaming into a human plushie with brown, spiky hair.

Once she finishes, she peeks out of the bushy brown hair of the plushie, the bottom half of her face still covered yet the both of them could tell that she had an angry pout. "Fine, you bitches." The raven-haired woman glares, then she averts her gaze, becoming as red as a tomato once again.

Luka and Sunshine smile wider - if it was anymore possible- then high-five each other. "Fuck yes!"

"..It's so not fair..." Maya mumbles to herself, burying her face in the plushie's soft, spiky hair- it wasn't enough for her though...But still, she wonders; _I wonder how Tsuna would really look like in the uniform -_ ***poof***

"Maya? HOLY FUCK! BLOOD IS COMING OUT OF HER NOSE!" "And she's so red she could be an ad for Del Monte!" "Get the fucking tissues - ! MY HAND! IT BURNS. DAFUQ IS WRONG WITH YOUR TEMPERATURE?!" "Bwahahahahaah - ! Okay, I'll stop now. Here's the tissue box."

 **《 #NotSponsoredByDelMonte 》**

"Miko! Miko! Miko!" A woman with black hair looks up from the book she was reading-*cough*manga*cough*- she sighs once she sights a red-headed woman in front of her, with a scarily bright grin. _It's too fucking early_ \- "What is it this time, Luka?" Miko asks bluntly to disperse that line of thought, she didn't need the crazy woman to know what she was thinking.

Luka's grin disappears, and a small cheerful smile takes it place. "I want you to visit this place." She slides a buisness card across the table gently with a finger. Miko blinks at the card, she stares at it blankly, taking in the information, she then directs her blank stare towards the other woman. "Are you fucking kidding me." She deadpans, raising an eyebrow. "Nope~!" Luka says cheerfully, popping the 'p' and rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots.

"Luka," Miko starts, a hand reaching up to massage her temples. "No. Fuck no. It's too fucking early, and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet -" A scraping sound, and she looks up.

The black-haired woman blinks in surprise at the plate of delicious looking bacon, scrambled eggs, and a fluffy looking stack of pancakes with a slice of butter on top drizzled with maple syrup. A typical American Breakfast. Or was it Canadian? Either way, it looked absolutely drool-worthy - and were those sparkles in the background?

Miko opens and closes her mouth, speechless, Luka smiles and looks over her shoulder. "See? I told you it would work." A hearty laugh and a slightly embarrased huff resound throughout the lounge, followed by two pairs of footsteps.

Miko raises her head to look at the raven and brunette pair, the both of them having prideful gleams in their brown eyes.

"Heya, Miko!" The raven-head greets first, her attitude changing from calm and distant to warm and...still calm - it basically meant that she was still calm, but more warm and welcoming.

"What's up?" Sunshine asks in a greeting, raising her hand to wave and immediately outstretching her arms to hug the other black-haired woman. "Hugs~" Luka makes a distressed noise at the two's change of attitude.

"What? No fair~! Why does she get special treatment but I don't~?"

"Shut up, you already get enough special treatment from the Skylarks - seriously, disturbing them during their most important activities and not getting bitten to death and receiving the cold shoulder, you've already done a miracle." Maya says, kicking at her red-haired friend lightly as she sat down. "And besides, I already cuddle with you every time you want a nap - isn't that enough of a special treatment? Not to mention that you always flop down on me whenever we go sky-gazing and I don't pay it any mind - Holy fuck, I've reached my word quota."

The raven immediately snaps her mouth shut and shuffles through her shoulder bag, taking out an orange flavored lollipop.

Luka hums, pushing a seat towards Sunshine as she sat down, she then proceeds to twirl a lock of her red hair around her index finger as she crossed her legs. "Well, that is true. But..." Her blue eyes sweep towards the side, a disarming smile on her lips. "..Nevermind."

The other two just shrug at her behavior, though Maya's emotionless gaze lingers a bit, she then averts it and towards the other two women.

"So...Miko! Will you go? We really, really, reeeally want you to go! I want you to have some great - interactions with guys!" Luka says, her blue eyes seemingly sparkling, hopeful. Although the pause in her sentence was fishy.

Miko grows silent, pushing the food on the plate around with a fork. "..."

Sunshine blinks at the plate, then at the black-haired woman. She smiles blandly. "Why don't we leave her for the time being so she can eat? That way, she'll be able to think clearly." The brunette says dryly.

Luka uncrosses her legs, nodding at the idea, and proceeds to glomp Miko. "Make sure to chew veeery thoroughly, okay?" The red-head kisses both of the black-haired woman's cheeks.

"Let's just go.." Maya huffs, taking Sunshine and Luka away from the introvert, shooting her an apologetic smile.

Miko just stares at them until they disappear around the corner, then looks back at the drool-worthy, still-warm food on the marble plate.

She sighs, shaking her head lightly. "...crazy people.."

 **《 I Like Her Attitude 》**

"So...?" Luka questions once more, slightly impatient as Miko wipes her mouth with a napkin. Sunshine nudges the red-head in a scolding-manner.

The black-haired woman smiles at them, shrugging nonchalantly. "Sure, why not?" She says, leaning back into her chair, relaxed, the warmth of the food making her drowsy.

Maya smiles back at her serenely, a certain gleam appearing in her chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks, Miko. You won't regret it." Miko suddenly feels a foreboding, the words spoken not that reassuring.

Sunshine hugs Miko again, she outstretches her left hand, and a deep red and white folder appears in it, courtesy of Luka, who was now smiling in a manner reminiscent of a fox.

"Here, you'll need this." The brunette says, placing the slightly heavy folder in Miko's hand, a small, satisfied smile on her lips. A part of the black haired woman felt like she was going to regret this decision.

Miko blinks and looks at the folder confusedly, "What's this for?" She inquires.

The raven, Maya, laughs quietly. "Just read it when you get home." Miko narrows her eyes suspiciously, before shrugging it off as her just being paranoid.

The trio - Luka, Sunshine, and Maya- all stand up, and shake her hand. "Thank you for choosing Fiamma." Luka says, business-like for once, then waves at Miko, grinning mischievously.

The three soon disappear from her sight as they exit the lounge.

The black-haired introvert stares blankly once again, then shakes her head. "...just go home." She mutters to herself, gathering her bag and other folders, then exits the lounge.

Once Miko got home, the first thing she did was open the door, obviously.

The introvert enters quietly, and sets her bag beside the shoe rack, placing her pair of shoes on the rack.

Miko sighs again as she lands on the couch, setting her folders on the coffee table before her. A certain colored folder stands out and catches her eye.

The woman tilts her head, contenplating on whether she should read the contents or not, she nods to herself once she made a decision.

She reaches for the folder and puts it in her lap, opening the folds.

Miko raises an eyebrow in confusion when she sees the contents, What..?

 **"《 Fiamma 》Opening Soon! Filled to the brim with very much capable and sexy mafiosi, assassins, and mafia dons! Includes an exclusive cafe for Cosa Nostra, private rooms, and memberships!**  
 **For more information, call #18 - 0823 - 0828 "**

 _ **Opening**_

 **Vongola Primo Generation:**  
 **Part 1: Giotto**  
 **Part 2: G.**  
 **Part 3: Asari Ugetsu**  
 **Part 4: Knuckle**  
 **Part 5: Lampo**  
 **Part 6: Alaude-sama**  
 **Part 7: Daemon Spade**  
 **Special: Primo**

 **¤ · ¤ · ¤**

 **Vongola Decimo Generation:**  
 **Part 1: Tsunayoshi Sawada**  
 **Part 2: Hayato Gokudera**  
 **Part 3: Takeshi Yamamoto**  
 **Part 4: Ryohei Sasagawa**  
 **Part 5: Lambo**  
 **Part 6: Kyoya Hibari-sama**  
 **Part 7: Mukuro Rokudo**  
 **Special: Decimo**

 **¤ · ¤ · ¤**

 **Varia:**  
 **Part 1: Xanxus**  
 **Part 2: Squalo Superbi**  
 **Part 3: Belphegor**  
 **Part 4: Lussuria**  
 **Part 5: Levi-a-than**  
 **Part 6: Fran**  
 **Part 7: Gola Mosca**  
 **Special: Sins**

 **¤ · ¤ · ¤**

 **Millefiore:**  
 **Part 1: Byakuran Gesso**  
 **Part 2: Zakuro**  
 **Part 3: Daisy**  
 **Part 4: Ghost**  
 **Part 5: Torikabuto**  
 **Part 6: Kikyo**  
 **Part 7: Shoichi**  
 **Special: Flowers**

 **¤ · ¤ · ¤**

 **Arcobaleno:**  
 **Part 1: Fon-sama (Feng)**  
 **Part 2: Colonello**  
 **Part 3: Reborn (Renato Sinclair)**  
 **Part 4: Verde**  
 **Part 5: Mammon (Viper)**  
 **Part 6: Skull**  
 **Special: Unique**

 **¤ · ¤ · ¤**

 **Shimon:**  
 **Part 1: Enma Kozato**  
 **Part 2: Cozart Shimon**  
 **Part 3: Julie Katou**  
 **Part 4: Rauji**  
 **Part 5:**  
 **Part 6:**  
 **Special: Elements**

 **¤ · ¤ · ¤**

 **Specials:**  
 **Part 1: Dino Cavallone**  
 **Part 2: Fuuta Dela Stella**  
 **Part 3: Basil**  
 **Part 4: Spanner**  
 **Part 5: Iemitsu**  
 **Part 6: Shamal**  
 **Part 7: (Suggestion)**  
 **Part 8: (Suggestion)**  
 **Part 9: (Suggestion)**  
 **Part 10: (Suggestion)**

 **《 Please Send Suggestions 》**

 **《 Omake Time! 》**

Miko closes the folder, leaning back into the couch. She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head and sighing exasperatedly.

"..don't break the fourth wall...idiots.." She mutters.

 **《 Owari! 》**

 _Heya! Welcome to Strip For Me, Please~! This is something that Sunshine thought of out of the blue while we were sky gazing._

 _As you can see, this is gonna be long. Like, reaaaally long._

 _With 57 parts to write, 6-8 parts for each 7 parties, and 16 overall Specials, 1 special for each party._

 _Oh, the Specials for each party? Well, you're just gonna have to find out what they are (insert smiley face). Though I'm pretty sure the more perverted ones out there have an idea of what they really are. Whoops, I gave you a hint._

 _So, Me, Sunshine, and Luka are gonna be the ones who manage this club, obviously. With Luka being the manager, Me and Sunshine the co-managers._

 _All of us have favorites, cuz favoritism is the way._

 _I'm gonna be doting on the Sawada Bloodline, this time I'm gonna include Iemitsu cuz I'm in a fucking good mood. Oh, and I'm also gonna be doting on the Storms, because I'm also a storm._

 _Luka is gonna be fawning over the Skylarks, she's fucking obsessed, and the Mists. 'Cause she's a mist. Fuck, I bet she's going to always let them off the hook if they ever do something bad._

 _Sunshine...yeah, as her name states; she's gonna be all sweet and nice and shit towards the Suns, especially Reborn, I can tell. She's also a Sun, btw._

 _The Reader, is Miko. Full name being Ooyabu Miko. The reason as to why I didin't just put in (Reader), (Name), or (Y/N), is because it's a hassle. And I'm not comfortable with not having an established name, appearance and personality for a character. And besides, I'm just gonna end up forgetting to put in those three words above and just put in a set name for the reader somewhere during the updates._

 _Also, all of the parts/chapters will be at least 2 to 3 thousand words long, never just a thousand._

 _And, yeah. That's basically all I have to tell you. I'm just gonna include more infomation about this story as we go along and you meet the KHR! Cast._

 _Thank you for spending the time to read this long prologue._

 _Arrivederci~!_


End file.
